Survivors Stick Together
by wondertitch
Summary: Abandonned since the release of the 7th book
1. Where's the silence?

**Title: Survivors Stick Together**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: After the battle ends, Hermione has to learn to live with Malfoy**

**Rating: PG13 for mild bad language**

**Pairing: Hermione/Malfoy**

**WARNING: Heterosexual love, slashers are warned to take a deep breath before reading. **

**Disclaimer: Don't tell J K Rowling I stole her characters, and I won't tell the police what you did last summer.**

**Where's the silence?**

Hermione looked around at platform 9 and ¾. She couldn't believe how loud it was, she could barely hear herself think; it wasn't what she expected. She expected silence, at least a sense of melancholy, in memory of the dead. She slowly walked passed the Daily Prophet on the floor, the headline was probably about Voldemort, the fact that he was dead, calling Harry a Hero, the usual. Nothing about the pain, the tears, the nightmares. Nothing about Lupin, Mad Eye, Tonks or Ron.

Hermione looked around the crowd for a desperate glimpse of the Weasleys, but all she saw was Harriet's purple hair rather than the Weasley's red. It wasn't as though she expected it; if it had been her brother she probably couldn't face it either. Harry wasn't going to be here either; the boy had lost the love of his life, not that he'd say anything, but she knew.

Slowly she entered the first carriage and headed for the Head's compartment. In her left hand she still held the letter telling her the 'wonderful' news of Head Girl-ship (if that was even a word). Sure, it was great, but now everything had little joy in it. She was half her wizarding family down, how was she supposed to see the bright side? She was alone in a compartment that would otherwise be as noisy and crowded as the rest of the train.

Lifting her suitcase onto the seat beside her, she did her best to seem her normal calm, yet responsible, self, so as not to be caught off guard by the Head Boy.

That's when Draco Malfoy walked in, rolled his eyes and dropped his suitcase. "Should have fuckin' know it'd be you Granger."

"Because I'm so ecstatic!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The grey-eyed boy picked up his suitcase and threw it, with incredible ease, onto the seat. Hermione watched him carefully, it had been less then two months ago he had help attack the school, now he was allowed on the train back… As the bloody Head Boy!

"How on earth did you manage to get Head Boy?" she spat bitterly.

"I guess they noticed when I tried to curse the Dark L- Voldemort." He said, matter-of-factly, but the line was ruined by his clumsy correction.

Hermione went to retort, but found her mouth couldn't form the words.

_It had happened suddenly, she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been fighting the Death Eater. One moment Harry was shouting at Voldemort, tears falling down his face, trying to get a decent aim and in the next Malfoy turned from his fight with Ginny and green light flew from his wand straight at Voldemort. He counter-attacked it, but it left Harry to get a better aim. _

So instead she sat down, and the two spent the next half an hour in silence.

"Thanks for that." She mumbled after she had decided the silence needed ending.

Malfoy sneered. "You think I did it on behalf of dirty Mudbloods like you? I did it because he was a lair. I did it because he killed my mother and I did it because he's a hypocrite. And if I hate one thing more than a Mudblood it's a hypocrite, and he was both."

"You still did it." Hermione said, "And you're here now."

He stood up sharply and opened his mouth to speak, when a woman neither of the two recognised opened the door of the carriage. "Well, isn't this exciting?" She was a bespectacled woman, with short mouse brow/greying hair, a red scar running down the side of her face and bore an uncanny resemblance to Professor McGonagall.

The pair looked at her in a daze. "Sorry, introductions are in order I suppose. I'm Professor McGonagall's cousin, and new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Juniper Pixlily. Don't ask; a weird ancestry and parents with an obsession with flowers."

The pair continued to stare blankly at the woman, barely blinking. A war had just ended, both of the people she was talking to were witnesses to terrible pain and death and this woman was talking about her parents? No, worse, joking about them. And she was the new headmistress? Hermione was finding it hard to believe.

"Now, unless there is something funny about the two of you, I would believe it was a correct assumption that you are Mr Malfoy and you are Miss Granger?" She said, pointing to them in order.

"That would correct." The bushy haired girl just managed.

"Fantastic. Now, Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two extremes of the School. You're both 17 now, so I won't need to go over petty squabbling and bias, you're adults. I just wanted to show my face, you both came highly recommended by my cousin. Not only for school work, but well… you know." Pixlily swallowed uncomfortably and smiled again. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to the teacher's compartment." And with that the short, thin woman was gone.

Malfoy realised he was in exactly the same position he had been when the strange woman had entered their compartment, and shuffled about a bit before turning to Hermione and saying "She's the new Headmistress?" sitting down casually, adding "I almost miss Dumbledore," as he put his feet up on the seat opposite him.

"You should have thought about that before you helped to kill him." Hermione spat venomously.

The blond stood up again in an instant, but this time he was the one to lose his voice. Quietly, he managed "I didn't do it, I didn't want..." Suddenly he turned to his suitcase and opened it quickly. "Get out Granger; I want to change before we get to Hogwarts."

"We've got hours." She started.

"I want to change now, whether you're here or not. I'd rather not…" Almost artistically, Malfoy quickly removed his t-shirt, revealing what looked like deep, painful scars covering his torso, stomach, back and shoulders, reaching half-way down his arms.

Scars weren't uncommon with survivors, Hermione had a good collection herself, but this was ridiculous. She let out a slight gasp, before grabbing her bag with her uniform in it and heading for the door.

"Granger," She paused just ouside the door at the sound of his voice, "Don't say a word."

Hermione nodded silently and slide the door behind her.


	2. A Curious Incident

**A Curious Incident, Then Another**

As she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath in and sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. What with all of her real friends either dead, or mourning, she didn't even bother to look for them. As she sat there, she tried to lose herself in the conversations of the people around her, but it only made it worse. No one could talk about anything other than Voldemort's defeat, Harry's triumph, "Shame about those people who didn't make it." On second year said to another. "But he's gone, don't dwell on it!" was the reply.

But she couldn't help but dwell. What was she supposed to do? She sighed and turned to face the front as Professor McGonagall brought the new students in. She took a look at the beaming yet nervous faces. They were, despite the usual daunting fear, happy and would soon be surrounded by new friends and get excited about all of the new magic. She longed for that feeling of expectation.

After a while or so, all of the new students had been sorted and were on their new house tables and busy chatter filled the hall once again. But not for long, as soon Professor Pixlily stood to address the students, a wide smile covering most of her thin face. "Good Evening students. As I look around I see fresh young faces eager to learn all that our Professors have to offer. This year we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor: Marshall Sebolo." At this introduction, Professor Sebolo stood and gave a slight bow. He was almost as tall as Hagrid himself, who he happened to be sitting next to, but thinner than even Professor Pixlily.

Hermione recognised him instantly as having been one of the quieter members of the Order, and also having been given a sort of 'General' role in the war. He was certainly good enough for the job, she had seen him doing his best to teach Ron a couple of moves – had actually gotten through to him too.

"I suppose you're all wondering who the slightly mad woman talking to you is then?" Pixlily said, chuckling to herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to put her concentration in something more interesting, like the wall opposite her. Only, Malfoy was blocking her line of vision, looking equally bored and disgusted at the woman. He caught Hermione's eyes and rolled his own, as if to say "Holy God make her stop!"

She nodded and gave an exaggerated sigh. He smiled, and then she caught herself smiling too. Hermione Granger had just shared an insider joke with Draco Malfoy! She shook the smile off of her face and turned to the front to see Pixlily sitting back down and the food start to appear on the table. How long had she been staring at Malfoy?

Everyone seemed to lose all sense of manners, and dug in like pigs at a trough. All except Malfoy, Hermione and most of the teachers, who sat silently and slowly pushed their food around their plates.

After dinner, Professor McGonagall requested that both the Head Boy and Girl stay behind, so Malfoy and Hermione stood together (with a metre between them) next to the entrance and waited for her to finish talking with her cousin. Harriet walked past the pair on her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wonder what-"

"Shut up Granger." Malfoy sneered, looking at the wall.

A small yelp was followed by: "That wasn't me, Malfoy." Hermione said, crossing her arms, "That was some poor first year you just frightened the living daylights out of."

"I said Shut up." He growled.

_What's gotten up his nose in the last hour?_ The bushy haired girl wondered, as McGonagall finally walked over.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," she said with hollow cheer, "off to your rooms I think." She added, leading the way down the hall. The trio walked in silence, none of them daring to mention anything, in case it would bring up memories, or previous conversations.

Finally Hermione broke the silence. "Thank you Professor, for suggesting us."

"It's no problem Miss Granger, the pair of you were an obvious choice after..." she hesitated, "this summer. We're here."

The trio stopped in front of a painting of someone Hermione recognised very well. It was of Dumbledore himself. "I had him moved down this morning, he seemed quite eager to be here. Of course, his other frame is in the Headmistress's office."

"Minerva, I think I can speak for myself." Dumbledore's portrait smiled, and then turned to the students before him. "Good Evening Miss Granger, pleased to see you made Head Girl, I always had you in mind, you know." The old man smiled kindly, then winked. "Now the password is-"

"Albus, you and I both know you're not allowed to give them the password." McGonagall said with a stern eye, then turned to the students. "I thought, we thought," she corrected after a cough from the painting to her right, "that an appropriate password this year would be loyalty. I know it's not really terribly magical, but…"

"Loyalty." Malfoy shouted, causing Dumbledore to jump, then swing to one side.

Hermione smiled at both of the professors, said a quick thanks again and followed him throw the portrait hole.

The room took Hermione's breath away. It was so similar to the common room, only the comfy chair and sofa could only have been a few months old, the fireplace was larger, the carpet was a royal blue and there was a bathroom door opposite the bedroom doors. All over the room, paintings of scenery were placed over the walls and some muggle paintings on the wall that Hermione recognised too.

Malfoy joined her and sneered at one of them. "What's wrong with this painting, why aren't the people moving?" He said, tapping the frame.

"It's a painting by Jack Vettriano, a muggle painter." She added, checking to see his reaction. It was blank, which surprised her. "It's called 'The Singing Butler." She added, looking back at the painting of two dancers, a maid and a butler holding an umbrella on the beach. "It's my favourite."

She left him staring at the still picture to look at the bathroom. She knew, from Harry's venture here during the Triwizard Tournament, that there was also an entrance from the corridor, but this door was far more elaborate. It was a rich oak, with 'Bathroom' engraved on a gold plaque, and a golden doorknob with an old intricate design. She slowly turned the doorknob to the left and gasped as she saw what lay behind the door. It was just how Harry had described it, only better.

The pool sized bath was enough to take one's breath away, but the jewel encrusted taps surrounding the bath were just beautiful. She knew they each dispensed a different type of bubble and got all excited at the thought of using them later. She turned to see a beautiful mirror that Harry had never mentioned. Like the rest of the metal work, the frame was gold with a similar ornate pattern, the mirror itself was gleaming and looked as if it could be liquid, though on closer inspection was actually solid. It hung above a white marble sink, with similar taps to those around the bath. Either side of the mirror were two white cabinets, one for the each of them to put their toiletries. To her left was a door to what she supposed was the toilet.

The bushy haired girl turned back around and headed to her new bedroom. On her way she passed Malfoy, still seemingly in awe at the still image of the two dancers. She opened the door with 'Head Girl' engrave on the golden plaque that hung on it, and felt as though she would cry as she looked in the room. A massive four-poster bed, larger than she had ever seen, stood in the centre of the right wall, a bedside table on each side. On the back wall she saw several bookshelves, which she rushed to instinctively. It was practically her own private library of magical books that would help with her studies, Hermione suppressed a squeal of delight. She put back a book on Potions, and looked around the room again. Next to the door was a grand oak desk, with a comfortable looking chair stood in front of it, with parchment, quills and ink on the desk ready to use. She looked to what was now her right, opposite her bed, to see a pair of large oak drawers and a wardrobe for her clothes and personal items.

"How much stuff do they think I have?" She muttered to herself with a grin.

She walked over to her luggage at the end of her bed, probably delivered by the house elves, which she responded to with a 'tut'. Opening up her suitcase, she slowly began to transfer her clothes to the drawers. She was busy moving her underwear to the top drawer when she head a familiar voice say "I must say Granger, that pretty raunchy for you it's it?" coming from the door.

Blushing, Hermione stuffed her bras quickly into the drawer. "Mind your own, Malfoy."

"Oh I would, if you closed your door once in a while." He said, absentmindedly.

"I had done, until you opened it." She had gone back to her suitcase and changed to transferring vest tops.

"Why is it I never see you wearing this stuff?" Malfoy now had the balls to lean on the door frame and keep watching.

"Maybe because that pleasure is reserved for a special type of man?" She responded, trying to ignore him.

"So… Potter then? Or did it use to be Weasley's privilege?" Malfoy asked, shocked by Hermione's giggling.

"Definitely not!"

"What do you mean?" He said, confused.

"Work it out, golden boy." She said, finally turning to look at him.

"You mean…" a light of recognition fell on his face. "Oh…" Thinking it best to change the subject, Malfoy started again. "That bath is huge. I can just see you using it now."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, hands landing on her hips faster than she reached her new books.

"I mean – I can imagine you enjoying it." He said quickly, realising his second mistake almost as fast.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Malfoy stuttered. "Spit it out Malfoy, while it's still today."

"Oh screw it, Granger. I was just trying to make small talk." His face was becoming very red. "I don't know why I bothered trying to talk to you at all, you stupid mudblood."

Hermione's face turned instantly, from one of humour to one of anger. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the door, shouting "Colloportus!" causing the door to slam shut on Malfoy's face and lock suddenly.

After about a minute or so, she heard Malfoy slam his door shut and sighed, releasing the rage. She turned back to unpacking and hoped the whole year wouldn't be this bad.

**Anyone else like the idea of Draco turning bright redfrom embarrassment? Seems pretty cute to me.  
Please read a review... please? Remember, I know what you did last Christmas too! I'm sure old St Nick would put you on the naughty list if he knew...**


End file.
